Shadows
by Wise White Dragon
Summary: Just read it. Main chrachter is my own. The summary is just to freakin' long too squish into this little box. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED Sorry guys! don't hate meh TT


(Salutes) Yo! Havn't been around in ages. I have _so_ many threats for me to continue writing coming in my email its not even funny... (pulls out ominous looking letter making faint ticking sounds). I dunno why, but everyone kept running away from me and screaming something about a bomb... (Suddenly turns very pale) ...Oh...

Okay, that was pretty stupid. Do I win the stupidness prize? (Someone throws rotten tomato which author catches deftly). Ummm, thanks... I guess... (Tosses it over her shoulder) Anyway, this idea has been cooking upstairs, (taps skull) for months now and if I don't get it on paper, I will explode. Actually, I have so many ideas my brain hurts. So if any of you have a case of writer's block, feel free to talk to me for any ideas. NOTE: I like romance, adventures, mysteries, dark stories, comedies, and my favorite, romantic, adventurous, mysterious, dark comedies! (silence) so anyway, if you have an idea you'd like to get some feed-back on, I am open for that as well. Now a little bit about this story. Well for starters, there is a new character I have made that will be one of the main characters... and um, sorry to all SasukexSomebodyonNarutoorThemselves fans out there... though I haven't quite figured out his part yet, he still plays big time in here...

Sakura:(suddenly appears in a poof of smoke, looking bored) WWD does not own any of the character or song references that may be written here.

WWD: (Shocked) Whoa! Where'd you come from?!

Sakura:(Annoyed, 'sighs')... you told me to, remember?

WWD: (Slightly angry) You're not supposed to show yourself yet! I was going to give you a surprise appearance and everything and ARRRGH!

Sakura: It's not like nobody knows me already. I thought you might forget to do the disclaimer, so I just popped in before the story...By the way, Naruto's complaining. Something about all the ramen missing. (raises an eyebrow) Know anything about it?

WWD: (loves ramen) (looks guiltily towards a closet door groaning as it tries to hold something back) Umm, nothing, nothing at all... W-why?

But enough Chitchat, on with the story!

oOo

Sasuke turned toward the window, watching the droplets of rain slide down from a gray background of clouds. He was slowly shutting out the angry voices of protest from Naruto and Sakura as they tried to change Tsunade's verdict. Useless. He knew only too well that what the Hokage said, went. In the distance he could hear the distant rumbling of thunder, and the occasional muffled flash of lightning... He sensed the empty bottle of sake in seconds and instinctivly dodged the object hurtling toward him. It crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, shattering into a thosand glimmering pieces. "No objections!" the half drunk Tsunade roared. "This mission is top priority! To not guard this woman would be a threat to all of the ninja world, the entire country! Could your pea-sized brains possibly comprehend this?!" she finished in a loud screech.

The office was silent.

Sasuke sighed, and turned back from the window, so much for any possible hope of peace and quiet. "So Hokage-sama," he spoke quietly. "We will meet here in your office at noon, packed and ready to go." and without hesitation, pushed his to former teamates ahead of him out the double doors an were about to leave when Tsunade suddenly spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha." she said in a solemn voice. "Yes?" he replied hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to go with these two idiots, maybe he could finally have a bit of a alone-time...

"Make sure to clean up the glass before you go."

And all hopes of sudden repreive fell flat.

oOo

I know, I know short! but I dodn't have enough time to make it longer... (cries)

So anyway, yeah. I got to finish all these stories!

NEXT TIME

_The dark form had no definite shape; it swirled like a thick black smoke in the entrance hall, before slowly taking form..._

_A pair of amber-red eyes appeared. _

_"Who are you strangers?" A strange voice echoed in their heads. There was no sound, and yet, they had hear it clearly, a voice that was masculine with touches of feminity woven as one. And it did not sound pleased._

No its not a ghost. But you'll just have to wait! Haha

I'm evil. (cries) TT

soo, till next time, Sayonara!

AFOS (Angry Fans of Other Stories): HEY! WHAT ABOUT US????? (A storm of rotten vegetable and broken glass rains down on our poor author.)

WWD: Aaaaaah!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (runs away) But spring break starts soooooon XD


End file.
